


Bothersome

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Insomnia Leads To Characters Hanging Out In The Kitchen At Midnight, M/M, denying feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Kakashi runs into Guy while getting a midnight snack.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59
Collections: Male Slash Flash Exchange 2019





	Bothersome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catsinouterspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/gifts).

"Hello there!"

Kakashi looked up from the fridge, surprised to find that his midnight snack raid had been interrupted. He'd been as silent as always, yet seemed to have managed to catch someone's attention regardless.

He was halfway expecting it to be Tsunade. She got hypocritically annoyed whenever someone wasn't as professional as they should be while on a mission. This particular mission—a peace treaty meeting between the Land of Birds and the Land of Fire—was basically the Hokage being flanked by two bodyguards while the daimyos of the two countries battled it out with words. They had settled on renting out an entire inn that was complete with a kitchen.

As the Nara said, so bothersome. But it was necessary work.

Instead of the Hokage, though, it was the other bodyguard. Might Guy. His so-called 'eternal rival'. Kakashi prepared himself for the holly-jolliness of the ever-optimistic taijutsu master.

"Anything good?" Kakashi found his personal space immediately invaded as Guy pressed in close to look in the fridge. "I was hoping for some—"

"Milk?" Kakashi predicted, holding up a half-empty jug of milk.

"Ah yes! Milk!" Guy grabbed the milk, not seeming to notice that he had enveloped one of Kakashi's hands. "It does the body good!"

A chill went through Kakashi even with how warm Guy's hand was. Just as it always did whenever Guy touched him. It was part of why he tried to avoid Guy's attempts to spar. He simply wasn't equipped to deal with these strange feelings.

"Yeah…" Annoyingly reluctantly, Kakashi pulled his hand free of Guy's grip. "It's all yours."

Deciding this simply wasn't worth having to deal with anyone else, Kakashi started making his way back to his room.

"Kakashi!" He turned back around to find a strangely focused Guy looking at him. With a less manic smile than normal, Guy said, "Feelings aren't your enemy. You should let them run free at least once in a while."

Kakashi subtly swallowed. It was—it was just a guess. A lucky guess. A strange bit of luck on Guy's part that struck on something.

Trying to cover it up, Kakashi blandly said, "Right." He turned, again determined to go to his room, when the funny little thing Guy has said seemed to get to him.

...Eh, why not. There could be worse ideas.

"You want to spar tomorrow?" Kakashi asked, half-turned towards the door.

Guy looked like someone had slapped him with a fish. Then, his chakra building into an enormous aura, Guy cried, "YOSH! My eternal rival! Of _course_ I will spar with you!"

"Okay." If Guy had said 'no', Kakashi would have worried he was an imposter. He fully turned then and trudged back to his room, unable to keep the pleased smirk off of his face.


End file.
